1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for forming small-diameter channels in an object, and especially to a process for forming manifolds and small-diameter, surface-connected ducts in the face plate of a propellant injector for a rocket engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of rocket engines which employ fluid propellants, especially liquid fuel and oxidizer materials, the propellants are injected into a combustion chamber through the face plate of an injector. The passageways, or ducts, through which the propellants pass through the face plate are quite small in diameter, often under 10 mils. In addition, the ducts are often formed in sets in which the individual ducts are angled so that the injected liquid streams meet at a point, called the impingement point, in the combustion chamber.
Forming the injector face plate with such small ducts and with all ducts having the correct orientation angles presents difficult technical problems and is expensive to accomplish.